1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slidable truck beds and more particularly pertains to a new slidable truck bed-supported cargo carrier assembly for facilitating the loading and unloading of items and objects from truck boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of slidable truck beds is known in the prior art. More specifically, slidable truck beds heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,941; U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,262; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,878; U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,792; U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,123; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,966.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new slidable truck bed-supported cargo carrier assembly. The prior art includes frames being supported upon truck beds and also includes sheets of material movably supported upon the frames.